Christmas shopping
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: Sora is a little behind in getting all of his Christmas presents. So could running errands around the various worlds with moody Leon in tow, result in more than what they bargained for? Holiday/getting together fic. LeonXSora
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! This is just a holiday fic that I came up with during a dream I had on Saturday. Weird huh? But anyways, I hope you like this! Please review at the end if you would~**

**Warnings!: This story contains a boyXboy relationship, Holiday/Christmas stuff, Disney characters that I try to keep as 'in character' as possible but probably failed, a Lion King 2 spoiler, a mini POTC spoiler, and yeah..other stuff that I'm probably forgetting to mention. xD**

**And generally, I hope everyone is having a good holiday season. ;]**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Leon was in the main Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee room helping set out the last minute Christmas decorations. His co-decorator, Aerith was going about placing little decorations around him; like holiday candles, containers of quick grab candies, and various plush reindeers and santas. Cid had somehow gotten a Christmas CD to play on the giant Computer at the front of the room, making the calm atmosphere of the room complete with gently playing holiday melodies. However there was one song on the CD that the retired pilot loved and thus had to play it, LOUD. Both Aerith and Leon knew they'd have to evacuate the room immediately once that song came around, lest their ear drums be blasted on instant with the thunderous crescendo of 'My favorite things'.

But for now, the song was far down the track to be playing anytime soon, so the two companions remained calm as they set about their own tasks. The rest of the loud mouths of their group where all off somewhere. Yuffie, procrastinator as she is, was upstairs in her room wrapping up gifts. Cloud, while not a loudmouth but wasn't too much into the Christmas cheer, was outside brooding around town, doing his very best to avoid any and all Christmas carolers around Hollow Bastion that deemed him worthy of some Yule tidings. Cid was out in his garage tinkering away at various mechanics. Merlin was busy off on different worlds, reporting that he had to send all his greetings to friends; from the past, present, and future. Tifa was once again trying to stalk down Cloud.

And being so close to Christmas, everyone was off from work and school, meaning the restoration team itself had no pressing work either.

This is why Leon was helping out Aerith in the first place. He was never one to simply sit around when there was nothing to be done. No, he didn't relax. If there wasn't anything to do, he'd make there be something to do. So he tracked down the ex-flower girl and asked if she needed any help. Aerith suggested that he make some paper snowflakes so they could hang them up from the ceiling. To Leon it was mundane, but it was better than nothing.

He was just beginning to fold out the triangles for his fifteenth snowflake, when the front door slammed wide open.

Just barely refraining from dropping the paper out of surprise, Leon quickly glared at the unexpected intruder.

"Sora, how many times were you told not to slam the door open?" Leon asked rhetorically.

The spiky haired sixteen year old looked to Leon apologetically, but the look was slightly thrown off by the almost panicked look in the teen's eyes and face.

"Sorry Leon, it's just a habit. But hey! Why are all the stores closed here? I mean why? Why Leon, why?!" Sora asked frantically.

Leon stared at the boy calmly. He saw the minimal trembles going down the younger boy's body and immediately went to action.

Getting up from his spot on the couch he quickly wiped his hand across the seat to move all the completed snowflakes to the side. Then turning back to the teen, he placed both hands on the other's thin shoulders and directed him to the couch, then gently pushed him down to sit.

Once the boy was sitting and staring up at him, confused, Leon began to speak.

"Inhale, Exhale, Sora. Relax, then speak." Leon then realized that he still had his hands on the boy's shoulders. He immediately retracted them, but not so fast that it appeared like he was shocked. Plus, he didn't want Sora to somehow interpret that he was disgusted to touch him. Oh, that was far from the truth of the matter.

However Sora didn't seem to notice the inner turmoil Leon now drove himself into. Instead, he followed the older man's instructions and slowly inhaled and exhaled a breath of air. Not surprisingly, he felt much better afterwards.

'Well it's Leon. Of course he knows the perfect solution to everything. He's smart, caring, kind, handsome…' At the last of his thoughts Sora visibly opened his eyes in shock. Now was not the time to start listing off the immaculate qualities of Leon, especially when said Leon was right in front of him looking puzzled.

"You okay?" Leon asked after a while when Sora still hadn't said a word. Very uncharacteristic of the energetic teen, that was for sure.

"Oh I-" Sora started, but then remembered quite quickly what he came here for. "Presents! I need to get presents! At the stores. But all the stores here are closed! Why? It's Monday, isn't it?" Sora asked, beginning to grow frantic once more.

Leon was just about to tell Sora to calm down again, but Aerith beat him to it.

"Sora, you need to calm down. Here drink this, it's tea." She talked quietly, but her worry for Sora was evident in her words. It was a known fact that over the years, she had begun to see Sora as a little brother and cared for him deeply.

Sora sipped at the offered tea distractedly, trying his hardest to not begin thinking of his current dilemma. Plus, it was obvious he was worrying the other two by getting worked up, and the cycle of trying to get him to stay calm would never end.

"Ah, thanks Aerith. It tastes good." Sora spoke after finishing his drink.

Aerith laughed softly. "I hope so. You finished it in one gulp."

Sora looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry. But really, why are the shops closed today?"

"Everyone has the next couple of days off due to the holiday. That means all the stores are closed…Did you not finish your shopping?" Leon asked.

"Um, well no…not really." Sora sighed in defeat. "I've gotten some gifts, but not everyone. I've had school all this month and was busy studying for all the quarter finals, so I didn't get a chance to go to the mall or anything."

"But you had the weekend to shop, right?" Aerith questioned.

At this Sora flushed in embarrassment. "Well, Friday was the last day of school, so um, in celebration I took a nap…I ended up sleeping the rest of Friday and most of Saturday. Plus the mall was packed with last minute shoppers so I didn't really want to go into that chaos, and on Sunday barely any stores were open so I decided to come here and shop. But all the stores here are closed too." Sora sighed at the predicament he was now presented with. Sure he could defeat a thousand of Heartless on his own, but when it came to locating, buying, and wrapping gifts, in that order, for friends and family in the deadline of twenty-five days, he was lost.

"Have you tried the other worlds you've visited? I'm sure you could find some presents there." Leon suggested quietly.

Aerith and Sora looked at Leon. In amazement Leon saw that both of their faces lightened up and broke into smiles at about the same time.

"That's a great idea Leon." Aerith praised in her gentle voice.

"That's fantastic!" voiced Sora enthusiastically. "That'll definitely work! Thanks Leon!" The boy grinned up happily to the taller brunet man.

Leon had to fight the blush and smile willing to come on his face from having made the boy so happy. However he managed to keep his face indifferent and gave a slight inclination of his head. "Don't mention it."

Sora smiled at the aloof reply of Leon. If he was a few years younger and had just met Leon he would've been affronted by some of the indifferent words Leon would say. But now that he had gotten to know the man better, he simply accepted that that was who he was; carefully keeping everyone at a safe distance. But when Leon did let down those barriers and belayed other emotions once in a while, Sora was always thrilled.

"Hey Leon, maybe you should go with Sora to the other worlds." Aerith innocently suggested. She had observed both the males in the room and knew that there was some chemistry going on. Maybe this shopping experience would allow them to realize that chemistry they shared themselves.

Leon glanced at Aerith. Was that a mischievous glint in her eyes he saw? Impossible. It must have been the lighting.

"Are you sure? I'm not done with all the snowflakes yet." Leon reminded the girl.

"It's fine, you've made enough. Thank you. But I think you should go with Sora. I'm positive it'll be fun."

"Yeah Leon, do you want to? I'd like it if you went with me." Sora crossed his arms behind his head, going into his trademark aloof look. However it was really a cover-up to maintain the emotions he had bubbling up inside. The possibility of having Leon come with him on his trip made him want to scream with joy.

Leon looked to Sora and his posture. Okay so maybe this wouldn't be a big deal. It's just accompanying the boy you like as he goes off to several worlds. You go there, get presents, come back. It's simple. So there was absolutely no reason why he should be embarrassed as hell of the prospect of being alone with Sora. None. Obviously he's not thinking about it, so you shouldn't either. Right.

"Whatever." Leon responded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So…I was thinking we should head to Port Royale first. Then maybe later we could swing by Pride Lands. Then we'll see where we go from there." Sora stated as he expertly maneuvered the gummi ship away from a floating asteroid three times as big as the ship that surely would've hit them in the next second.

"Right, okay. But Sora, do me a favor and just concentrate on driving." Leon wouldn't admit it but he was holding the arms of his chair in a very non-relaxed way. Several times he had to remind Sora that they were actually being hit by missiles from Heartless and Nobody ships. Each time Sora flippantly responded that they would find a health gauge floating around somewhere, eventually. Luckily for them they did, although Leon would've felt much safer if Sora stopped treating their flight through space as an arcade game and more in real life-or-death terms.

Sora jutted his lower lip in a form of a pout. "Jeez Leon, I know what I'm doing. I've been flying gummis for what three years? You don't need to worry."

"I am not worried." Leon barely was able to force it out when he noticeable cringed once he felt the starboard side of the ship ram into numerous enemy ships. In the background he could hear the obnoxious bleeping of the low health bar all inside the ship, alerting Leon what he already knew; that they were all in trouble with Sora behind the controls.

"Don't worry, I can fix it!" Sora stated confidently, not seeming to grasp their dire situation at all.

Leon didn't deem that with a response, as all attention was now focused on Sora's hand as it innocently neared a covered red button on the control panel.

'Oh great Shiva, what does that do?' Leon thought in dismal panic. His hands tightened into an even tenser grip onto the leather chair arms in preparation for the unknown.

Just when Sora's finger was about to press down on the mystery button he stopped. Leon looked to Sora in explanation when he saw the image of a planet outside the dashboard monitor and front window.

"Ah man, we made it." Sora stated disappointedly. Leon himself couldn't have been any more grateful as he was in that moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leon looked at his surroundings in wonder. He didn't understand it. He felt as if he and Sora stuck out like sore thumbs in this different looking place. It just seemed more dark and sinister than he was used to, not that it was an unsafe dark per say, it's just that it had more unbiased detail, maybe.

"Whatever." Leon muttered as Sora asked him what he thought of the place.

"hmm? Well I think it looks different. I mean, I never was here before in the daylight. It was always dark when me, Donald, and Goofy came here. But besides that, it always felt off. I guess it's just different looking than what I'm used to seeing...I don't know." Sora ended perplexed. He really didn't know how to explain the weird feeling of just not blending into their surroundings at all. At least without Donald and Goofy they didn't stick out too much. He loved them and all, but their entire color scheme looked too 'bright' for this down-to-earth atmosphere.

Sora looked up in slight surprise when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"I get what you mean." Leon spoke in assurance. He gave a slight squeeze, before walking ahead down the concrete stone pathway of the fort.

The Keyblade wielder indulged himself in giving a happy smile towards Leon's retreating back. Quickly he gathered his wits and ran, trying to catch up to the man.

After a minute Leon and Sora found themselves in the Market place. Up on top of the hill just outside the shops lied the governor's house. Sora was beginning to ponder if he should say hi to Elizabeth, given the fact that the red and white coated guards outside the gate didn't look too inviting.

"Hey, Solan! Long time no see."A man with a red bandanna and crazy dreads falling around his head hollered.

Both males turned around. One had a look of mock annoyance and the other in masked confusion.

"It's 'Sora'! Gosh, nice to see you too Jack." Sora said with a little agitation for another made up word Jack conspired as his name.

"My deepest apologies." Jack stated with a mock bowing. Once back in the upright position he grinned to Sora and then to Leon. "So, who is this dashing gentleman before me?"

"Oh, this is Leon. My friend and leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee." Sora grinned; obviously proud of the fact that he knew Leon in close terms.

Leon almost flinched as Sora's words of 'my friend' reverberated in his mind. Maybe all he had thought was wishful thinking. After all, he really should be more grateful that he was even considered a friend in the teen's eyes. Besides, surely no one could ever put up with him in an actual relationship.

Jack slightly stared in amusement as he saw various emotions flash through Leon's face and then abruptly vanish. Yep, there was definitely something going on. He would even bet the Pearl and his right hand that this Leon wished to correct Sora on their 'friend' relationship.

"Hmm. Looks to me that 'your friend' has quite a chip on his shoulder." Jack stated pityingly. "But never the matter. What brings you mates here in Port Royale?"

Sora looked up in confusion at Jack's words to look at Leon's face. However Leon had wiped all visible traces of having any inner musing and just stared neutrally, like always.

The boy gave a mental shrug and then responded to the Captain. "I need to get a present. I was thinking maybe a sword from Will's shop."

"Oh, a present! How I do love presents. And who might this present go to? A special someone, perhaps? Lass or lad?" Jack spoke as flippantly as ever to Sora, but the Captain had slyly looked to Leon when he said 'lad.' Leon gave a stare to Jack, daring him if he were to lead him into the conversation somehow.

"It's just for a friend." Sora responded with a dismissal wave of the hand. "He really seems to like swords and I know how Fenrir is his trademark and all, but I bet it's a pain sometimes to lug around. So if he wants he can have a lighter weapon to carry around."

"For Cloud huh? I think he'll like it." Leon responded finally. He was a bit wary of the spontaneous Captain who seemed to pick up on things quite well, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He'd let Jack make his own conclusions if he wanted to.

Sora smiled at Leon. "Yeah, I think so too." He didn't know why, but he thought that maybe Leon didn't like Jack. He supposed it was simply because of Jack's rather obnoxious tendencies; you either had to get used to it right away or just cut your losses right then and there. No one was about to change Captain Jack Sparrow anytime soon.

"Well then. I suppose I should escort you two gentlemen. I myself haven't checked on Mr. Turner in a while. I'm sure it'll be a great surprise for him." He grinned towards the two and began to lead them off, randomly talking about his latest adventures and close calls.

Behind them Sora and Leon were quietly discussing.

"Hey Leon, you alright?"

Leon glanced down to Sora in slight confusion. "I'm fine Sora. Why do you ask?" He continued to listen to the even sounds of their feet walking upon the dirt pathways and the general hustle and bustle going around them with the rest of the inhabitants of Port Royale.

Sora looked up to Leon and then down to the ground in embarrassment. "Well, it just seemed like you were uncomfortable. I mean, I know Jack can act the way he is and…"

"Sora, it's fine. I know he's your friend so I'll tolerate him. Don't worry about me." Leon spoke evenly. However hidden inside him was almost warmth spreading throughout his body. Having Sora concerned about him really made him feel alright. He noticed that he didn't even have to pretend on this fact. With everyone else he had to be reserved, and if need be he'd say 'I'm alright' or 'it's okay' just to relieve their own tensions, regardless of the issue if he really was fine as he appeared to be. It's just what one had to do when you were 'Leader'. You didn't just have yourself to worry about; you had your companions…friends to care about too. No, when it came to those kinds of relationships you always had to put yourself second to the needs of others.

Leon stared down at Sora. He noticed that the boy was curiously watching a flock of chickens and laugh when one ruffled its feathers so it looked all fluffed up. However the laugh slowly died as Sora's face grew serious. Just when he saw that Sora was going to look up at him, he quickly shifted his gaze upright and forward.

"Hey Leon..." Sora started hesitantly. Up ahead he noticed that Jack was still entertaining himself by talking aloud, and making rather questionable motions as he passed by several female bartenders. He almost laughed when most of them took turns slapping him.

"Yeah Sora?" Leon responded once it seemed that Sora was distracted by a certain person who was making a scene. Oh how Leon just wanted to slap that man back into some kind of sense. Alas, he thought of Sora and resisted.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Sora grinned up in embarrassment. "Well I wanted to say thank you…You know for putting up with him" he didn't even need to point to Jack; they both knew who he was referring to quite well "this trip, and…me. You know, for all these years. And um, yeah."

"Sora you don't need to thank me. I had nothing else to do." Leon immediately flinched at how those words sounded. How could he be so stupid! He just wasn't good at saying nice things. He didn't even know why he bothered. He'd just be better off alone.

Leon blinked when he felt warmth enclose around his left palm. He looked down, and even though he knew what it was, he was still shocked to see Sora's hand clasped into his.

He looked towards Sora's face in slight surprise and confusion. Surely Sora didn't mean…he liked him?

Sora's blue eyes looked to Leon's, trying his hardest to remain calm but was probably failing miserably. Gosh, even his hand was getting sweaty! Now of all times!

"Leon, I still appreciate it. And you. I like how we've grown closer over the years. And…I want to worry about you. You're a great guy and…I'm happy I know you." At the end of his sentence Sora ducked his head, blushing madly. For sure he had let out far too much. Did Leon now know? How would he react? Surely he'll take his hand back any time now and call him a delusional annoying kid. Why did he even say that? I mean he knew that when he saw Leon grow more distant and quiet, he had to say something. Anything…But he was also sure that anything other than an almost love declaration would've worked just as well!

Leon looked at Sora's state of embarrassment. Heck, if they both weren't wearing gloves he'd probably feel the sweat on his hand. Not that he could blame the kid. Leon was willing to bet that if he was that age he'd be in the same predicament.

Leon flinched. Ah, that age difference thing has once more reared its cruel head. But now was definitely not the time to dwell on 'happy thoughts'. He had to reassure a very uneasy, yet very adorable, blushing Sora.

He squeezed his hand gently, and watched as Sora blink in shock at the feeling.

The Keyblade wielder then looked to Leon, still with traces of blush on his face. Cerulean blue eyes widened when he saw the gentle, very small and almost unnoticeable, curvature of Leon's pale lips. Leon was smiling. Smiling at him.

Leon looked at Sora, and the boy's widening of eyes made him want to smile a bit wider. And he did.

"Sora…Thank you." Leon responded gently.

Although those words were simple, Sora knew how much Leon meant in them. Leon cared for him too.

Leon smiled as understanding dawned on the boy, and watched as he was greeted with a big smile and just a cheery outlook from the boy.

Yep, Leon thought. With Sora he didn't have to pretend. He knew he was alright. They were going to be just fine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"About time you two scallywags got here. I was about to fetch young Mr. Turner here to retrieve you." Jack spoke in his same whimsical manner.

He was lounging outside of the old and almost camouflaged Blacksmith shop with Will Turner at his side. They were the only ones outside, so Will had the misfortune of talking with Jack alone. It clearly showed that he was already worn out by the Captain's usual tendencies, but considerably brightened in relief once he spotted Sora walking towards them. Although Will was a bit perplexed when he saw the teen's hand holding onto a hand belonging to a much cooler and older man at his side.

Will turned to Jack in question. The Captain grinned so that it showed one of his false gold teeth and held up his hand. He wrapped his middle finger and index together, indicating that the two males were quite close.

Will's eyebrows lifted and muttered a drawn out 'ah'. He looked back to the other two males that now stood in front of them.

"It's good to see you Sora. And who might your friend be?" Will asked politely.

Before Sora could open his mouth and respond, Jack took over.

"Why tis Leon; Sora's 'friend and leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.' The gentleman next to me is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, and I-" Jack paused for dramatic effect. "Am THE, Captain Jack Sparrow."

A tense silence fell upon the over grandiose introduction. Surprisingly the mood was broken by the equally quiet Leon.

"I've already met you." Leon stated, not too friendly. It was obvious that meeting the Captain once was more the enough for him.

Jack quickly held up his hands and started doing his trademark hand motions.

"Indeed. And yet I did not get the chance to speak of the pleasures it is to meet you. Thus I give them to you now." He explained, unfazed by Leon's less amiable disposition.

"Whatever." Leon stated finally. But then thinking that he could afford to be a bit more civil, at least for Sora's sake, he relented. "It is…nice…to meet you too." '_Absolute lie',_ Leon concluded mentally.

He then turned to Will. "And it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Turner." Because this man obviously wasn't like his over zealous friend, Leon stuck out his unoccupied hand in greeting.

Will took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Will is fine, Leon. Nice to meet you."

Leon nodded and retracted his hand. He looked down to Sora and smiled when he beamed up at him. The teen grasped Leon's hand in a gentle squeeze, relaying his approval.

The blacksmith noticed the little exchange and made a slight cough in embarrassment for the third party. Jack however looked all smug, as if knowing he was right all along.

"So um, Sora. Jack tells me you need a sword? I think I've got just the one for you." Will spoke, successfully dispelling the little moment the other two were sharing.

"Oh really? Can I see it?" Asked Sora distractedly. He couldn't believe he was so distracted with Leon to notice his other two friends. Ugh, and he himself knew what it was like to be in the third wheeler's shoes. Heck, Riku and Kairi always made goggling eyes at each other, even when he was with them!

"Ah, it's right here actually." Will offered as he held out the sword and sheath he was carrying in his right hand.

Sora glanced at the sheath and then gingerly grasped the handle. Slowly he pulled it out. Once withdrawn he held it up and admired its cool beauty. The afternoon sun glinted off the point of the sword's blade and ran down its shaft. The hilt itself was beautifully made, with intricate silver spirals that were easy to grip, and the guard had such interesting swoops that complimented the whole look of the sword.

"It's awesome." Sora whispered in admiration. "You made this Will?"

Will gave a good natured laugh. "Of course I did. But I am pleased that you like it so much Sora. I myself am quite fond of the sword."

Jack suddenly came up behind Will and grasped both of his shoulders. "Why Mr. Turner, I'd say that bony lass of yours would feel mighty jealous if you were to talk of swords so fondly in her presence."

"Wha-? Jack? Oh Elizabeth knows well my fondness of swords but they're in no way a competition of my affections for her." Said Will confidently.

Jack released the man's shoulders and gave a noncommittal shrug. "Fair enough. Denial always is a popular trait in a pirate."

Will slightly glared at Jack but then gave up. Really, he didn't have much to argue on him being a pirate. But that was another story.

"Uh Will, how much is it?" Sora asked. He had handed the sword for Leon to inspect, and it appeared that the older man was also in awe of the blade.

Will blinked at Sora but then recovered himself. "Oh no Sora, it's free." Once he saw Sora try to protest he continued. "Yes, free. I had to repay you for all your help with the Heartless, Barbossa, and of course helping me rescue Elizabeth. I only wish I wasn't so late in repaying you."

Sora looked at Will in slight indignation. "Will, we're friends right? You don't have to 'repay' me or anything. I'm just happy to help." He replied, and smiled.

Will offered a smile in return. "Yes Sora, we're friends. Thank you. However, it is still free. Besides, what with all the past Heartless attacks recently the demand for swords has increased. I've been quite busy and well off. Although I do wish it were under different circumstances."

Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around his head. "Well, that's true. I do appreciate it Will. I know my friend will like the sword." He looked up to the sky and noticeably gave a start.

"Oh, we have to get going! I'm sorry, it was really nice seeing you and all, but we have to hit another world or we'll never finish getting all the presents." Sora spoke in a rush. "But wait, I have presents for you! Hang on."

The group of men watched as the younger boy stuck his hand into his right pocket and came out with three individually wrapped packages.

Leon quietly mused how on earth he didn't notice any bulge in the boy's pants before. He deduced that Sora must have some pretty deep pockets.

"Here, one for you, and you. The other one is for Elizabeth, so Will could you give it to her? Oh, and go ahead and open them. Merry Christmas!" Sora added after he had passed out the respective gifts.

Will was the first to say anything about his gift. In his hand was a plastic container looking like a cute and jolly Santa. Inside were individually wrapped chocolates.

"Why thank you Sora. Chocolate is actually very expensive around here. Thanks a lot."

Sora looked towards him in amazement. "Seriously? Wow, I couldn't live here at all then. Chocolate is my life."

"As if you need any more sugar." Leon teased quietly. The boy looked up at him in slight indignation. "What's that supposed to mean!" Sora said. Leon just smirked and gave a miniscule shrug.

Will smiled at the little display. Then he remembered the person next to him and stared at Jack. The Captain seemed a bit speechless. Confused, Will looked down into the package and immediately laughed.

"A working compass! Sora it's genius." Will praised in amusement.

Sora grinned. "Well the one Jack has doesn't even point north. If he's going to be out on the sea and all, he needs a compass!"

"Definitely." Will said. "Well thanks again Sora. I hope you have a Merry Christmas." He waved to the already retreating form of Sora with Leon in tow. Obviously they were in a hurry to go to another world, as they said.

Jack finally seemed to get back to his wits and gave a single wave. "Much obliged Sora! Be merry, aye?" He hollered.

Sora laughed. "Aye, Captain."

Once it was just Will and Jack standing in front of the shop, they both stood and watched the spectacle of the gummi ship go into warp speed as it blasted off towards space somewhere.

"Well that was amusing." Jack supplied finally.

Will casually turned to Jack. "So Jack, what are you going to do with the compass? Will you use it? I know the one you have is quite special to you."

Jack smirked. "Aye, Mr. Turner. But I suppose Old Captain Jack Sparrow can learn some new tricks. At least, to humor the lad."

"You always are a good friend Jack." Will smiled in fondness.

"Naturally." Jack looked like he went to ponder something for a moment then continued. "Now about that chocolate..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In a Planet far far away….Leon was not human. He was a feline, a lion to be exact. Now Leon generally assumed himself to be a pretty accepting guy. Like when he found out he alone had to save the world and all his people, he was pretty accepting. Or when he discovered his slightly broader scope of sex appeal than the straighter man, he took it in stride. However finding himself all of the sudden standing on all four legs and was in possession of a tail no less…he thought he deserved to draw the line somewhere.

"Sora, I'm a lion." Leon stated blandly.

Sora, in his dark brown cub form shuffled his paws so that he could see Leon behind him. He looked at Leon's form and gapped.

"Geez Leon I'm one too but you…You were made to be a lion."

Indeed Leon's form was beautiful. Silky dark brown, almost black, fur enveloped his powerful yet lithe form. His biceps still were as thick as ever in order to carry the strength the once human, now lion, possessed. Like Sora, on top of his head was still the same hairstyle Leon had as a human. Around his thick mane and neck was the necklace of Griever, shining slightly from the sunlight peeking through the cracks in the cave's walls.

Leon's eyes widened at the hidden compliment. "Whatever." He said finally, after coming up with nothing better to say.

Sora looked to him and smirked. Did he just ruffle Leon's feathers…or fur rather?

Leon saw the smirk and frowned. So Sora thought he bested him? There was no way he'd let Sora get away now, embarrassed free. And he knew just the thing to make him squirm.

"Hmph. That may be so…but I know that You definitely make the cutest cub ever." Leon had now positioned himself in front of Sora, unintentionally towering above him with the new height advantage.

Sora had blushed at the cute comment, but now that he looked up and saw the daunting stature of Leon the lion dwarfing himself, he was kinda apprehensive. Only apprehensive because there was no way he'd admit that he was a little bit intimidated. After all, Leon was only a bit taller than Simba and plus…it was Leon. He'd never hurt him or anything; he trusted the man unconditionally.

Sora looked to the side, to break off the gaze that he had with the older male. Why was it he always thought deeply about Leon when the man was practically right in his face? All Sora knew was that it was definitely embarrassing and served to make him blush even more!

"I am not a cub, I'm a lion. And anyways, we should stop by Simba's. It's getting pretty close to nightfall so we should hurry."

Leon glanced down at Sora and smirked. "Whatever you say Sora. But just as long as this Simba isn't anything like Jack…I'm fine with the plans." He debated for a second and then made up his mind.

Slowly he lowered his head and nuzzled the top of Sora's head with his nose. He noticed that the contact instantly made Sora freeze. Deciding that he should stop, Leon began to retreat until he felt Sora nudge his head up. And the low rumble of Sora was enough of a sign for encouragement. Leon smiled but pulled back anyways.

"Come on Sora, we have to reach Simba's. Remember?" He stated teasingly. And with that Leon dashed off around the cave's corner and was gone.

Sora, left in a disappointed and blushing state stuttered. If he remembered that Leon didn't know the way to Pride Rock he didn't show it. All thought was trained on catching up to Leon before he could beat him to their destination. Oh and he was so going to get it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leon looked down his left flank at Sora in amusement.

"I still can't believe you bit my tail." He said for about the fifth time in the past five minutes.

Sora glanced up to his companion at his right and blushed. "Well how else was I supposed to stop you? You just had to show off and keep running, even after I called your name. Ten times! And besides, it's not bleeding so you don't have to keep complaining!" He muttered with embarrassment.

Leon was still smiling at Sora's obvious embarrassment. Okay so he did feel bad at being amused by this fact. However, it wasn't his fault for teasing the kid so much. If Sora didn't blush adorably each time, maybe he would have considered relenting on the poor kid. Maybe.

"I am not complaining. But it still hurts though." Leon flicked his tail experimentally, however he made sure it didn't swing too far. "Yeah, I don't think I should be moving it for a while."

Sora blushed even harder. "It is not that bad!"

The male lion looked down at the cub in contemplation. "Are you so sure Sora? Maybe I should do it to you and let you see what it's like."

Sora's eyes bulged a bit and turned his whole head to look at Leon. "Wha-!"

"Hmm. We're here."

Eyes returning to their normal size, Sora took in the protruding pile of rocks, rivaling the height of an eight story building and agreed. Yep, this was definitely Pride Rock.

Quickly remembering a certain fact he looked to his companion. "Oh hey, Leon. I forgot to mention; but Simba's a lion like us, and he's kind of the king of the whole Pride Lands..." Once he saw the slight glare in Leon's cobalt eyes he finished his thought quickly. "But don't worry, he's cool and everything!"

Leon stopped his glare at the youth and gave a pitying sigh. "Sora, this isn't good. He probably accepts you because you're young. However I am a lion. A male lion. I'm not too studious when it comes to prides, but I don't think alpha lions like other male lions, other than its cubs, anywhere near their den."

Sora looked up at him in confusion. "Huh? Why's that?"

The other male looked down to Sora in amazement. Could it be possible that Sora really didn't know why? It figured; Sora was innocent in its purest form. But he was a teenager. Shouldn't he at least know the distinct facts of nature?

"Well…"Leon started hesitantly. However after a slight deliberation with himself, he decided just to get it over with. "Probably because the alpha lion doesn't want another male to mate with one of the lionesses of his pride."

Sora blinked and then nodded. "Ah, okay. That makes sense…But I still don't think Simba will mind."

"What won't I mind?" A voice asked.

Sora looked up towards the rocky pathway leading up to the den on top. Sure enough, it was Simba as he stealthily jumped down several rocks and right into Sora.

Quickly Sora found himself staring up to a smiling Simba. Sora laughed and nuzzled Simba's head as the other lion nuzzeled his forehead. "It's good to see you Simba."

"Same here." Simba grinned, showing off his fangs. "And who is this?" He gestured his head to the dark lion behind him. Simba supposed he should have been wary of the slight glare he was given, but he figured if Sora; the most carefree and innocent guy he knew was okay with the lion, he was too.

Sora situated himself so he was back on his own four paws and responded. "This is Leon, my really good friend."

Leon stopped his glare of jealousy at the abrupt promotion of his relationship with Sora. It was minimal, but at least he was now 'really good friend' instead of just 'friend plus generic title.' Leon's gaze considerably softened at the idea of their closer relationship.

Simba nodded to the male lion. Okay, was he just crazy or was that lion jealous of him? He did hope this Leon knew that head nuzzling was only a lion's custom of greeting.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Leon. I'm Simba." He then looked up to the rocky splendor of Pride Rock. "And this is my home. You and Sora are more than welcome here."

Leon glanced at Simba and was now embarrassed. Here he was glaring at their, as of now host, and said host was politely greeting him. He never felt more of a jerk than he did now.

"Um, same here, Simba. Thank you." Leon spoke genuinely, and for added measure, gave a slight bowing of the head. Simba was after all king, Leon didn't want to screw up any more royally by not behaving himself.

The king lion just smiled. "It's alright. But why don't you two come inside? It's starting to get cold. We can discuss things in there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Woah, Simba! This is a nice place! I mean, as far as caves go." Sora announced as he quickly made himself at home with one of the unoccupied flat rocks at the side of the cave. The other lionesses in various states of lounging perked their heads up at the outburst, but finding that it was only the hyper cub Sora, quickly went back to their own devices.

Back at the mouth of the cave, Simba smiled good-naturedly as Leon stared at his companion in slight embarrassment. Really, Sora could act like such a kid sometimes. Oh well, at least their host hasn't thrown them out yet.

"Why thank you Sora. It was my father's dad who originally found this place. Well more like, took home in. I think it'd be pretty easy to just 'find' this place." Simba spoke modestly.

Sora grinned and nodded. "I know what you mean. I didn't even have to tell Leon directions or anything when we first got here. All I said was that we were heading to Pride Rock, and sure enough, he got us here."

Leon rolled his eyes as he knelt down next to Sora. "It's not like it took a genius to figure where it'd be, once you see a big rock jutting from the ground in the distance."

Sora rolled over so he was turned towards Leon. "Leon you are just so…argh. I don't know."

The darker lion lifted his eyebrow in amusement. "Well that's a new one."

Before Sora could retort with a sarcastic comment, Simba stepped in.

"Hey guys, this is fun and all, but uh, why are you here in Pride Rock?" Simba asked curiously. He knelt down a short distance away from the two, so that they wouldn't have to keep yelling at the other in their discussion.

Sora shifted his gaze away from the darker lion and towards Simba. "Oh, I wanted to get a present for a friend back home. She likes flowers, so I was thinking she'd like one of the tropical flowers here."

Leon looked at Sora for clarification. "So this time it's Aerith huh?" After Sora's nod Leon was content to just sit back and listen for a while.

Simba contemplated for a bit. "A flower huh…" Suddenly he gave a look of surprise after having thought of something. "I know! Why don't yet get one of those swallowtail flowers? They're one of Nala's favorites…..Oh no, Nala." Simba gave a slight moan and hesitantly got up.

Sora looked on in confusion. "What's wrong Simba? And what about Nala?"

Simba glanced down to Sora in confusion but then it dawned on him. "Oh, I didn't tell you. Nala's pregnant at the moment."

The Keyblade wielder blinked and then the statement settled in. "Wha! You and Nala? I thought you were best friends!"

Simba looked away sheepishly. "Come on Sora, we're still friends. It's just, I love her too."

Sora looked at Simba and then grinned. "Aw, I'm just messing with you Simba. I kinda thought something was going on between you two. But anyways, congratulations."

"Congratulations." Leon offered as well.

Simba beamed at the pair of males. "Thanks guys. Yeah, she's pregnant and is kinda moody at the moment. So I should really get back to her…"

Just then a feminine, yet very annoyed, roar originating from somewhere inside the cave sounded in all their sensitive ears. "Simba! Get in here NOW!"

Simba noticeably winced and then looked back to his companions. "Sorry guys, I've got to go. Hey, I won't be able to join you to get the flower but it's blue with yellow swirls and red vines. You can't miss it and Sora, it's at the Oasis. I'd suggest you head there in the morning. And you're welcome to stay here to sleep….Well good night." The red-mane lion said as politely as he could while immediately retreating deeper into the cave.

After Simba left, Leon and Sora observed that the rest of the lionesses were settling down to sleep.

"Hmm, guess we should turn in too." Leon ended with a deep yawn that showed all of his impressive fangs.

Once he was done Leon looked at Sora's grinning face in question. "What?" He muttered.

"Why Leon, what big teeth you have." Sora stated with amusement.

Leon rolled his eyes as he fully laid himself down in a sleeping position. Slowly he closed his eyes, and tried to stop contemplating how he was now a lion sleeping on rock. Although, Leon conceded, the rock wasn't all that bad. It heated up very quickly due to his enhanced body heat, making it somewhat comfortable.

"Um Leon?" Sora asked, hesitant to break the older man out of his musing.

Leon craned his neck over to Sora perched up on his rock. "What?"

Sora gulped at the clipped reply. Okay so maybe Leon was just tired, it didn't mean that he was mad at him or anything.

"Well um…It's kinda cold up here…So…could I sleep next to you?" He asked embarrassed.

Leon stared at Sora for a bit, now trying to block out all impure thoughts out of his head. He would not let on how much this prospect affected him. Although it wasn't as if they could really do anything. I mean, they were in the company of ten other lionesses and plus…they were lions. And Leon supposed that Sora was cold because he just wasn't as big or had as much fur as he had. He definitely didn't want the fact of Sora catching a cold under his watch to settle on his already troubled conscience anyway.

"Sure." He responded cooly.

Sora looked down at Leon in slight disbelief. Really, that's it? No, 'oh Sora you're such a kid. Grow up and just deal with the cold.'? Then again, Sora supposed he shouldn't have such a low opinion of Leon anyways. It's not like there was any instant were the man flat out denied him.

'Okay that's going into a whole different territory.' Thought Sora, halting any further thought as he gingerly knelt himself a short distance away from Leon.

Leon looked down to Sora and rolled his eyes. "It's not going to help if you stay that far away." Without giving Sora a chance to resituate himself, he took his paw to gently hook under Sora's belly and moved to draw him closer. Then, just as carefully he laid Sora down right next to his chest. He stared in amusement as some bits of his mane were now taking refuge on top of Sora's head.

"Ugh Leon, what massive amounts of fur you have too." He spluttered as a stray piece of fur worked its way into his mouth.

Leon gave a chuckle, and Sora interestedly noticed how it traveled through the other and into him.

"Just go to sleep, Sora." He smiled gently. Slowly he laid down his head, effectively trapping Sora into a circle formed from his stretched out paw and head.

Sora looked to Leon as he had his eyes closed. '_So this is what it feels like to sleep next to Leon…_' he mused to himself. He smiled and nuzzled gently into his thick mane.

'_It feels warm…_'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Oh my gosh and thank goodness it ended! Ugh, so many times I just wanted to give up and say; "let's just stop here"! But then I thought, that that way would never allow me to finish this story in time for my personal deadline. (Christmas Ox )**

**But I hope you enjoyed it! All 18 pages of it. :P**

**I think I'm going to faint now…**

**Oh, and please review if you don't mind. ^_^ I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. More than likely, late.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! (a year for an update: I'm terrible) But I hope this second chapter is to your liking! I'd like to thank and hug everyone who has favorite, watched, or commented the first chapter: you are all awesome! Please continue writing comments: I read them all and adore the honest encouragement from everyone. It really does make me want to write even more! :]**

**Warnings: This story contains a boyXboy relationship, more Lion King references, more Disney characters that I try to keep as in character as possible, original Kingdom Hearts references, probably a few misspellings and grammar issues, and some other things I'm forgetting to mention….I own nothing!**

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and overall a happy Holiday season! Now on to the second chapter:**

**Chapter 2-** (December 23)

Sora squinted his eyes in annoyance. A perfectly cast stream of light chose to shine directly on his face, much to his displeasure. Releasing a drawn out groan in protest the boy buried headfirst into his soft bed comforter. Sora smiled as the glare disappeared and was replaced by his dark silky sheets that sent out a delicious heat. It felt _so _good.

Sora pressed deeper into his bed sheets to get closer to his personal source of euphoria…only to sneeze as hair got in the way of his nose.

"Uh…" Sora moaned piteously, bringing his head up from his warm and oddly firm pillow.  
"I want sleep!" The sixteen year old complained.

Groggily he opened his eyes. He looked and blinked. Blinked twice. What was once his bed sheets turned out to be a mass of sable fur. Sora lowered his gaze and realized his pillow was also not what it appeared to be. It was a huge paw that the boy would've thought cute if there didn't happen to be dangerously sharpened claws emerging from said paw.

"Wha-" Sora muttered dumbfounded. Just where in the heck did his bed go? Then again, where did the lion come from?

"Are you always this loud in the morning?" a deep voice from above said.

Sora looked up to find the narrowed eyes of lion-form Leon. The male lion looked as if he just woke up too, if the mused fur atop his head and cheek areas were anything to go by. Sora hoped it was the task of waking up that made Leon's dark feline eyes into mere slits, and not because he was angry at him.

"Oh I am not, Ri-." Sora responded on impulse, and stopped abruptly when he realized he was about to say something that he hadn't in months. Sora blinked again up to Leon, almost like he was confused by what he said too.

Leon looked at the weird look on Sora's face. As he registered the look of honest confusion and innocence on the cub's face he relaxed. And now Leon was confused. He knew, logically, that in order to relax a person had to be tense first. But Leon didn't think he was tense or had any reason to be, unless it was because he still wasn't awake yet.

'_That's probably it.'_ Leon thought finally. He was more than ready to dismiss his weird musings when he didn't have coffee to help decipher them.

"Okay Sora. Obviously you aren't awake yet either." Leon said while getting up. He was pleasantly surprised at how adapted he became to walking on four legs. To himself Leon gave a victory smirk as he stretched his body out to its limit, popping the new joints he had around his shoulder blades and hind legs. He marveled at the cool rocks beneath his paws that somehow didn't bother him like it would with his human feet.

As Leon stretched Sora stared with an almost blank expression. Normally he would've been ogling at the older male for the almost tempting way Leon's body gracefully moved. Normally the movement that Leon's hard earned muscles were making now would've made him swoon, but Sora found he was too distracted.

He kept thinking about what just happened. Before he was going to say 'I am not, _Riku_.' It was said often enough, because Riku often teased him about being spacey, loud, nosy, and other sort of things that Sora denied. Although the teen conceded that there may be some half-truths thrown in there.

But still, such banter between the two wasn't frequent nowadays. Once they had defeated Xemnas and dealt with the Nobodies episode, Riku and Kairi seemed to have immediately become an item. Apparently Kairi went gaga over the way Riku protected her while he was in the form of Xehanort's Heartless and she was the prisoner of Organization 13.

And like that, Riku and Kairi had become nearly inseparable and most of the time Sora felt left out. It wasn't that they ignored Sora openly, it was just being the friend of friends who were _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend _made him feel ackward and he often felt that he should leave the two some room to romance or whatever. Lately it felt like Sora wasn't as close to Riku anymore. They barely talked like they used to.

"Sora, come on; let's get something to eat." Leon spoke from the mouth of the cave.

Sora looked around to see the magnificent lion he almost didn't recognize. The sunrise peaking across the plains of the Pride Lands was all you could have seen at the gape of the cave. Unless you had an intimidating feline blocking the only way out of the cave, then you couldn't see anything but _him_. Due to his positioning, Leon was in the shadows as he looked back at Sora. The whole effect of the morning sky and Leon's shaded features were breathtaking. Sora almost forgot to breathe.

"You are breathing right Sora?" Leon prompted after Sora didn't make a move to follow him, or do anything else for that matter. To Leon it looked like Sora was frozen. He was so still that it made Leon fear if the boy spontaneously forgot how to breathe.

"Uh yeah. A'course I am." Sora said breathlessly. It was painfully obvious that the boy was suffering from lack of oxygen.

Leon looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow. Was the boy always this confusing, and dare he say flustered, when he woke up? Leon couldn't be sure since they had never slept together before…not that Leon was looking forward to repeated events it's just that…well, you can't expect him to know everything about Sora when they haven't done everything yet.

'Shit that sounded bad.' The sable-haired man grimaced inwardly.

There was an ackward pause as both males tried to sort through their thoughts.

Sora was the first to recover. He slowly raised his head to Leon, trying to catch the other's attention. Seeing the movement from the corner of his vision, Leon looked towards Sora. The man quirked his eyebrow in question.

Sora couldn't explain it but he found Leon's incredulous glance as funny. He tried to contain it, he really did, but he just couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him. And then another louder laugh followed. And another, until Sora was full-out laughing.

Leon stared at Sora's mirth in growing confusion and alarm. Leon couldn't for the life of him figure out what there was to laugh about. He would've questioned the boy's sanity if he hadn't also had the urge to laugh aloud. And not just simply bark out a laugh like Cid, or gruffly chuckle like Cloud. He wanted to laugh like Sora; with bright, carefree abandon.

Luckily the man was more successful in containing his laughter than Sora. However he did allow an amused smile to creep upon his features.

"Alright goofy, let's go." Leon spoke up at a point when Sora had to gasp for breath.

The boy gave one last little laugh. "Did you just use a pun Leon?" Sora asked with a smile.

Leon shrugged his shoulders and started to lead them out of the cave. However Sora didn't miss the smile that was still on the man's face. The young Keyblade master decided that Leon smiling was definitely the best sight to see.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is that it?" Leon asked while staring up at one of the rock cliffs in the Oasis where a patch of pretty blue flowers sprouted off of. The radiant flowers swayed in the cool breeze, almost teasing the animals down bellow with their growing predicament of how to reach them.

"I think so." Sora gave a brief nod, still trying to figure out how to get to the blasted flowers. Like Leon, he wasn't expecting there to be a challenge into getting the flora. Already the morning sun was inching ever so closely to its peak. They were definitely wasting precious time trying to figure out a way to get this latest present.

"Ah! I got it!" Sora exclaimed while backing away from the rock cliffs. Leon looked at the boy cub and smiled. Sora had to keep looking over his shoulder blades to make sure his paws were moving in the proper way. He however refrained from teasing the younger male at his look of determination.

"Force!" Sora shouted around his magically summoned Keyblade. And like magic, a plum of purple and dark energy raised itself over the cliff and down on top of the Swallowtail flowers. Unfortunately the Gravity spell only caused the flowers to bow at the stems and then lifted and fluttered in the breeze once the spell dissipated.

"Argh! Gravity didn't work." Sora bowed his head in dismay. He didn't notice the male lion beside him move away until he heard the distinct sounds of rock pebbles being disturbed.

Sora looked up to see Leon carefully climb over some of the low lying rocks and now as he tried to pull himself up from the ledge of a steeper rock. "Leon what are you doing?!" Sora yelped in alarm and growing anxiety for the other's safety. Leon was already so high up; if he missed a ledge or his fore paws gave out, he could get seriously hurt. Sora couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if Leon got injured because of his silly Christmas present hunt!

The older male lion above risked a glance down at Sora. For a split second, after gauging the nauseating height he voluntarily found himself in, Leon had to ask himself the same thing; what the hell in his right mind made him do this crazy, idiotic stunt? He was never an impulsive being and always had to think things through at every possible angle. And yet here he was grasping at the edge of unyielding rock, its tough edges bruising his paws while he tried to lift more than half his body weight with his feline arms. Although they thankfully retained the muscle of his human form, his lion-like biceps could only carry his weight for so long.

"What does it… look like I'm doing?" Leon growled under his breath. He tried to disguise his quickly growing exhaustion and fatigue from Sora but figured it was a useless effort at this point. The kid was obviously worried and growing more frantic by the second. Even though Sora's worry for him brought a quick smile to Leon's face, Leon didn't want to see the boy distressed. Hell that must've gotten him into this predicament. After watching Sora cast his spell and inwardly applauding him for his quick thinking he immediately felt his heart ache once he saw the look of disappointment on Sora's face. Yeah, Leon could only really blame his irrational, compulsive, and completely unLeon-like feelings for the teen that found himself engaging in this torturous and extreme game of rock climbing.

'_He better like these flowers, is all I got to say'._ Leon thought moodily. His hind right paw took that moment to loose traction on the wall and the lion had to quickly dig his front paws harder onto the edge of the cliff to keep from falling.

'_Okay…I'll reserve my judgments until this is over._' Leon amended sourly as he worked harder to pull himself up.

"Oh Simba! Leon needs help!"

Leon looked down again to see Sora shouting at the bronze and scarlet colored lion. He was about to tell the others he was fine until he heard the distinct sounds of shifting rock. Leon quickly whipped his head up to see the part of the rock's edge he was gripping onto start to crumble, leaving his paws hanging onto air.

Acting purely on instinct, Leon buried his claws into the rock. After the painful screeching of nails on chalkboard experience the human turned lion was surprised to find he was not plummeting to his death. However that surprise quickly turned into quick mental calculations of how to use his precarious position on the rock to get him out of this mess.

"Leon, give me your paw!" Simba cried from atop of the cliff. Leon looked up in surprise but then gave a shaky grin. Although it would wound his pride later to think about, Leon couldn't help but thank his lucky stars to see the lion king and immediately thrust his paw to his soon-to-be rescuer.

-0-0-0-

Both lions panted, basking in the loss of adrenaline from the successful rescue. Leon was the first to recover as he slowly sat up from his previous collapse of exhaustion.

"Thanks, your highness, for saving me." Leon spoke gratefully. He couldn't believe how much he misjudged this guy, er lion, when they first met. Well it was more like his feelings for Sora and his unfounded jealousy that misjudged Simba, but Leon didn't really think that was an excuse. He disliked others using excuses so he sure as hell wasn't planning on making excuses for himself. Regardless, Leon found himself liking Simba, and he wasn't just saying that because he was saved by the lion. It played a little, okay a lot, of influence to it but the rescue itself just helped to show that this ruler of the Pride Lands had good character that Leon found admirable.

"Please, Simba is fine Leon. And you're welcome. I couldn't just leave you hanging, right?" The lion king joked.

Leon smirked in amusement. "heh. Well I'm glad you thought so."

Simba smiled for a minute until it slowly faded. It seemed that the lion was reliving something dark from his past.

Leon noticed and found himself impulsively speaking. "You okay?"

Simba blinked at the other and then gave a slight jolt as he came back to the present. He smiled sadly at the sable-furred lion. "Well, yeah. I mean, I will be eventually…maybe." He ended quietly.

Leon gazed with a frown at the once proud and happy lion turn into well…Kinda like him. Or maybe Cloud was a better comparison. But whatever Simba was like now, Leon knew it definitely did not suit the lion.

"You know…you're not alone. I haven't been here long to really tell, but from what I see there's plenty of people, um animals, that care about you." Leon spoke awkwardly, not even sure why he was trying to comfort the king. Well he started the comforting so he might as well finish it.

"And Sora would hit you if he saw you acting this gloomy." The sable haired lion ended with all seriousness.

Simba blinked at the other for a beat until he gave a laugh. And like that the shadow that had fallen on the lion king lifted.

"I bet he would." Simba chuckled. "And speaking of Sora, you like him right?" The lion asked almost abruptly.

Leon didn't respond for several minutes. It was like the rest of the jungle had grown in volume around him because Leon could not concentrate on anything else. Oddly enough it felt like his face had gone completely numb. He tried to kick himself into saying _something_ to the other lion but he honestly didn't know what to address first. Like, should he ask 'How do you know', Or 'Am I that obvious?' or even better; 'Ohmygosh does _Sora _know?!'

Thankfully Simba took the reigns and took the decision from Leon.

"hmm. I'm guessing by your shocked expression that that's a yes." Simba said with partial amusement and worry for the other's mental health. "I didn't know it was a big deal." The king amended gently.

Leon shook his head firmly to get out of his current funk. "No no…it's um, not really? I think I'm just surprised...you _know_." The scarred lion said hesitantly. Hell, he was never good with emotions, so you couldn't very well expect him to _talk _about them. There was a reason he and Cloud were compared so often. As Cid would say often say, with his own gruff-like fondness, they were both 'emotionally constipated'.

"I think I get it." Simba said finally after pondering over the other lion's vague statement. "Well anyways, I think you should tell him."

Leon widened his eyes in surprise. "Well I guess that would be the best thing…wait, you mean tell him _now?_" He asked trying to make it absolutely clear of what Simba was telling him. It was just plain weird; first he was comforting the lion king and now the same lion was giving him love advice? Were all post-traumatic rescues supposed to have these open and disarming discussions?!

Simba gave a thoughtful frown. "Not necessarily _now_…But I think you should tell him as soon as you're ready to." He closed his eyes and gave a sigh full of regret and longing. "You just, never know how long you're going to be with that person. Life happens. And if you haven't said everything that needed to be said…you might never have the opportunity again..."

The scarlet manned lion then gave a slight smile to dispel the heavy mood. "And I think you deserve happiness Leon. Sora too. I know we haven't met before but…I feel like, after the Pride Lands was taken by darkness, I was beside you, watching over you. Heh pretty dumb, right?"

'_He must be talking about when he was a summon gem…_' Leon thought with a bittersweet smile. When Leon had found that pretty green stone under the lamp light of the Second District he had picked it up and oddly didn't feel like throwing it away. He often thought about putting it in the lost and found or selling it at one of the Moogle shops. Hell before the invasion of Heartless baring munny, he and the others didn't have much munny to live off of. And yet, he couldn't. He was moody those first few months when he, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie had found refuge in Traverse Town. But that stone, that emitted an inner strength and hope Leon was baffled by, comforted him more than anything.

And then Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one showed up. He honestly didn't think much of him at first. Sora was short, scrawny as anything, and his adorable blue eyes…the fact was, Sora had no business being the Keyblade master and no one else should have expected him to defend their worlds from the terrible, and tangible darkness. And yet Sora totally surprised him and everyone else for that matter. He battled Heartless ten times his size and stared down evil villains in the eye. He was never selfish in his travels, even if he wanted nothing more than to find his friends Riku and Kairi and go back to his islands; he still trudged on for the 'greater good'. Whenever he saw anyone in trouble; physically or emotionally, he would drop everything and direct all his focus and energy on helping the unfortunate soul. Sora was just the epitome of Light.

And then, after their first fight, Leon started to get to know Sora better. Without him realizing it, he grew fonder of the kid each day he came to visit in Traverse Town and later Radiant Garden. Leon became less dependent on that emerald gem because Sora became his source of light. He didn't want to toss the stone away, so he eventually decided to give it to Sora. Leon told Sora it was because he thought he could help free the trapped spirit inside. Yet it was also the first gift he gave to the kid. Sora accepted it with his silly grin and a 'Thanks Leon'. Leon supposed that was when he first felt the ice around his heart begin to thaw. After years of guarding his heart to anything close to love Sora only had to give him an adorably sweet smile that made him willingly want to give the Keyblade master the key to his heart.

'Shit, I guess I do love him, huh?' Leon thought with a mental snort. Who knew he could be so sappy?

Simba cleared his throat and gave a nod. "Yeah, I would say you do." The lion smiled amusedly at seeing the surprise on Leon's face.

"Are you guys okay?!"

Leon and Simba looked behind them to see a slightly flustered Sora. His brown fur looked terribly mussed, as if great gusts of wind had blown through it. But both lions were more fixated on what was in the newcomer's mouth. It was the pair of notorious blue and red flowers that had started their whole mess. Before either could congratulate him for getting the flora or ask how he did it Sora immediately began spewing nonsense at lightning speed. And with each approaching step he took, he came closer and closer to the pair until he finally stopped right and good in front of Leon's face. Leon pondered if he should've backed up or something but figured it was too late now. The look of frustration and concern on Sora's face was an odd mix if not frightening. He would've dared to say it was funny if Sora didn't look so ticked off and relieved at the same time. Or if he wasn't presently killing Leon's hearing with all his shouting. At least Leon didn't need to hear to assume he was in trouble.

"Leon! Are you alright-Outofyourmind!-that was so stupid of you!-Ugh I can't believe you did-Oh I'm so glad you're alright!-DON'T do that again! You could have-Too nice for your own good-Jerk!" Sora ended with a deep scowl while glaring directly into Leon's wide eyes of silver. The teen lion didn't even notice the close proximity the two were now in. All Sora had to do was tilt his head up a little to cause their noses to collide.

Leon blinked at the up close look he now got of Sora. Oh yeah having your love interest that close and unable to do anything about it because the person was blissfully unaware of your affections? Yeah, that was torture. Leon was torn. He was half in mind to either shove the kid away to avoid the awkwardness that would surely come once Sora realized how close they were, but then he also wanted to drag Sora closer to him and never let him leave. Leon gulped, not sure what instinct he would rather act on. Damn it he hated quick decisions! Well he had to do _something_.

"That's nice Sora. I'm so glad you care. Now could you back off?" Leon said sarcastically, his eyes automatically glaring in an act to protect himself and establish distance from his clearest threat.

Sora jerked his head back as if he had been shocked. His baby blue eyes widened in hurt and embarrassment. Leon felt his heart plummet.

The small brown lion immediately backed away, his head hung low. Sora gave a small depreciative laugh, trying to recover face. "heh, I'm sorry Leon. I know you hate people getting in your personal space…I just…well I guess I should...I'll see you later." And with that he took one small step back, until he quickly turned away down the hill he had come from. Sora didn't look back once as he dashed away from the two speechless lions. However, only one lion felt as if his heart was taken away from him.

Simba quickly whipped his head to the scarred lion. The king of the Pride Lands immediately felt sympathy at the lost yet heartbroken expression on the other lion's face. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Leon, you have to go after him!" Simba urged.

Leon gave a tiny shake of the head. "I don't think I should. I'm just fooling myself. I could never be with Sora."

"No…"Simba protested weakly. "Leon you know that's not true."

"And what if it is?" Leon glared as pent up emotions and insecurities from the past month unwittingly poured out. "Sora can't be with me; 'Mr. King of Ice'. Sora is happy and I'll just destroy that if I was with him. He deserves a warm-hearted person, someone he can be happy with. He'll be fine, because he's Sora: it's damn easy to love him. But I've always been alone. I know that's how it should be." Leon growled with frustration and self-pity. God whatever was he thinking?! Confess to Sora?! Who was he fooling? He was just fooling himself.

"Hakuna Matata."

Leon blinked in confusion. Maybe Sora really did destroy his hearing…

"Hakuna Matata." Simba insisted firmly. Leon blinked again. "What?" was all the sable haired lion could say.

Simba gave a grin but his amber eyes told the other he was serious. "It means 'no worries.' It took a mere cat and a warthog to make me understand an important lesson. Bad things happen, and sometimes you're powerless to stop them…But…" he paused and gave a smile. "Sora made me realize that you have the power to change the bad. Not doing anything will accomplish nothing."

Leon gave a depreciative frown. "So Sora helped you out of your bad times?"

Simba gave an impatient sigh. "Well yes…But I think you need to understand that you won't know anything unless you try and see what happens. So you and Sora are different. It doesn't mean that you two won't be compatible. Just…try it Leon. You know you'll scratch yourself later if you don't take the chance to find out what might happen."

Leon stared quietly for a moment and then a small grin broke. Simba gave a relieved smile, happy that his words finally reached the stubborn male.

"You're right Simba. I can't just wait here and do nothing. So if you'll excuse me…This Ice Prince has some apologizing to do."

"Hmm. That you do." Simba said smugly and watched as the other male lion dashed off in the path Sora took moments earlier. A strong breeze suddenly blew and the lion king heaved a great sigh, his mighty red mane flowing in the wind. "Good luck, my friends."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora pouted at his reflection in the pristine water. He was currently laid out on the edge of a deep pond, big enough for several grown lions to swim in. His feline ears picked up the loud waterfall a little ways off, feeding into the body of water.

"Leon wants personal space…and you, idiot that you are, invaded that space." He sighed quietly to himself. Absentmindedly he tried to pick up a blade of grass between his paw but found the task surprising difficult without a thumb. But Sora didn't complain; he needed something mind-numbing to do.

"Hmm, he hates me." The blade slips through his furry paw. "He hates me not." The blade slightly tears after coming into contact with his claw.

"He hates me…"Sora stared at the piece of grass that was proving to be quite slippery, and wondered what statement of Leon's hate he'd end up on.

"He hates me not." Sora said just as the blade finally uprooted. He stared at the now loose blade of grass and frowned. "Yeah right…" And with that he dropped the piece unceremoniously into the glistening water below him.

"He doesn't hate you."

Sora visibly jolted and craned his head up and behind him to see the person who his thoughts centered on. It was Leon, in all his lion glory, and Sora couldn't help but give a small smile. It was amazing how Leon's presence could make him smile, no matter what.

"Hey Leon." Sora said simply, not too sure what he should say now. He knew he was the one that left in a huff earlier, but to his defense Leon was being a borderline jerk. But Sora conceded that he shouldn't have got in Leon's face like that either. So now, Sora didn't know who was at fault and because of that he hoped they could just forget what happened and start over.

"Sora, about earlier…" Leon started as he walked closer to the teenaged lion.

'_Okay, so much for leaving the past behind us'_. Sora thought blankly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped your head off earlier." Leon spoke with remorse. He had reached Sora's laying spot but decided not to get too close to Sora. He figured they both needed to let out some steam without the need for physical contact. Although he would like nothing better than to close this new gap, he also wanted to respect Sora's wishes if he wanted to be alone.

Sora smiled at the other in amusement. "Hmm, last I checked my head was still on my shoulders. But-" Sora paused, effectively stopping whatever Leon was about to say. "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too." He said with all honesty.

Leon looked like he deflated in relief. He did however breathe out a faint sigh; one that Sora probably wouldn't have heard if he wasn't in the form of a feline. Yet Sora was grateful to see a physical sign that this ordeal fazed Leon. Half the time Leon's 'Nothing can faze me because I'm above your childish antics' attitude impressed Sora, and made him think the man was cool as anything. But the other half of the time he just wished he could see what Leon was thinking, without you know, having to resort to ESP or something.

"So, now that that's over, wanna go in for a swim?" Leon invited, already looking down the ledge he and Sora were on and into the water's surface.

Sora shrugged his shoulder. "Nah I think I'll just stay here. You can go ahead though."

Leon looked down at his furry companion in fake astonishment. "Since when do you decline the offer to get wet?"

Sora closed his eyes while flipping over onto his back and began to stretch . In all appearance it looked like he was going to take a cat nap. "Since now." He replied cheekily, his closed eyes crinkling from his amused smile.

The older lion snorted. "Well alright then. But I don't want to hear you complaining on the next world about not getting a shower."

"Mmmkay. Sure thing Leon."Sora spoke, wondering in his semi-nap faze if Leon was getting annoyed by his childish comments. Well think of this as pay back Mr. Jerk, Sora thought with a not so angelic smirk.

"You're sure then." Leon stated. Oh he knew Sora was messing with him. However he doubted the kid knew what he had up his sleeve.

"Yeah, I am." Sora said, with slight annoyance. Jeez couldn't Leon take a hint?

"I'm going now." The scarred lion said while quietly entering the pool. Leon almost let out a yelp at the touch of the cold water but forced it down. If his plan was going to work he had to stay calm. Needless to say Leon's will power was as tough as steel.

"Okay." Sora said turning over onto his side away from Leon's voice. Huh, maybe he would take a nap afterall…

"This is the end."

"…" Sora didn't quite know what to say to that one.

"Goodbye Sora."

And with that Sora couldn't hear Leon anymore. He figured Leon had just gone into the pool. He closed his eyes for a little bit and started to think about nothing in particular.

Yet not surprisingly his thoughts ended up on their favorite topic; Leon. He couldn't stop thinking how the man's last comments were odd to say the least. Oh well it probably didn't mean anything.

However after two minutes and Sora still heard nothing of Leon he admitted he was starting to get worried. Sitting up he looked down and across the waters surface. No Leon.

"Leon?" Sora asked, starting to genuinely worry. Cautiously he walked up to the ledge and went to peer down into the water.

A splash of water and two lion paws moving out of his peripheral vision were the only warning Sora got until he was suddenly dunked head first into cold liquid.

Gasping and sputtering, Sora quickly pulled himself back up on the ledge. His eyes were wide and dilated in shock and his fur was dripping like crazy. Sora heard Leon get up from the water behind him and glared.

Leon gave him a smug smirk in return. And that, to Sora, did it. Leon didn't know what to expect when he was pushed back into the water by a mass of wet, ticked off, Keyblade wielding, yet utterly adorable teenage lion.

* * *

"So that's why you're dripping wet." Simba clarified with a grin as he took in his two friends.

"Well, _Leon's_, the one who pulled me in." Sora said indignantly.

"And Sora was the one who was asking for it." Leon corrected. Sora dropped his jaw in disbelief. "How was I asking to be pulled into freezing cold water?! I was just minding my own business and then 'wham!' And I could hardly breathe!"

"You weren't…happy." Leon muttered awkwardly.

Sora blinked in confusion. "Okaaayy…So you pulled me in, because I wasn't happy?"

"That's what I said." Leon said with a frown, not liking how Sora thought that he was completely out of line for his rational.

"Why would you…care if I was happy?" Sora asked shyly after a moment's pause. He didn't know it but a feeling of hope started to surge up within him.

"Well…That's what friends do right?" Leon asked evasively. No, he was not going to confess Sora his love for him yet. Yeah it's stupid and totally irrational but…he knew that now was not the right time. Plus they were dripping wet and had Simba standing a few feet away, probably standing there as ackward as a turtle. That definitely spelled 'inappropriate timing' for any romantic development. So, as much as it killed him, he would have to play 'the friendship' card for now.

"Eh…yeah. Friends do." Sora said with a frown. Mentally he chastised himself for having hoped Leon was going to propose or something to him. Yeah right, keep dreaming Sora.

Both lions turned there heads as Simba, not so discreetly, cleared his throat.

"As much fun as this is, I think you guys had something to tell me…?" Simba prodded.

Sora and Leon both had the sense to look embarrassed. Sora was the first to reply to the red-manned lion.

"Yeah. Actually, Simba; me and Leon have to go now. But here-" Sora motioned to the exotic flowers lying innocently on ground. "There was an extra flower, so I thought Nala might like one."

Simba smiled wide. "Ah Sora, you didn't have to do that! Well, I do appreciate it. I think it might be just the thing to cheer Nala up."

"No problem your highness!" Sora grinned. Then remembering something, the teenaged lion lowered his eyes. "But…I don't know what to get you now." Sora added sadly. Try as he might, he could not think of a gift to give to the lion king. The Keyblade wielder felt so bad that he couldn't give a present to a friend who helped him out in so many ways for the past year.

Simba blinked in confusion. "Sora, I don't understand…Why would you need to give me something?"

Sora looked up and quickly blushed at his mistake. _'I forgot! Lions probably don't even know what Christmas is! Great, how am I supposed to explain Christmas?'_

Leon quickly came to Sora's rescue. "What Sora means to say, is that he wants to give you something for being such good friends. We have a custom back home to give gifts to important people around this time."

Simba listened with interest at this new concept. "And this is a custom for all humans?"

"More or less." Leon agreed. Leon looked down after feeling being watched. He looked at Sora in concealed amusement at the younger males' open expression that read 'Thank you, you saved me from doing something stupid!'

"hmm. Well, Sora, I don't really want or need anything you can give me. But I'll take yours and Leon's visit to the Pride lands as my gift."

Sora widened his eyes at the king's response. It was just so…sweet! He cleared his throat in order to keep down his now 'warm in mushy' feelings from coming out. He was almost seventeen…damn it…and he was going to act like a sixteen-going-on-seventeen male should act!

"Simba…I agree. Your gift to me will be seeing you too." Sora spoke slowly. Mentally he thought he was maturing already. Another part of him just hoped his true childishness wouldn't leak out.

Simba lifted an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "Who said I was giving you a gift?"

Sora's mouth dropped and Leon couldn't react in time to stop his amused laugh from escaping. Sora immediately redirected his gaze at Leon. The scarred lion looked quickly schooled his features. "I'm sorry. But the timing was perfect." He said seriously.

Sora pouted, not amused that he was being joked about.

"Ah Sora I was just joking. Of course I'll give you this visit as your gift." Simba said. He then walked over to Sora and planted his right paw atop his head, musing the fur underneath. "And you guys should come visit more often."

Sora, after a few tries, was able to disengage his head from the lion king's paw. However despite the move to get away, Sora beamed up at Simba. "Definitely Simba! We'll visit again."

"I'm holding you to it." Simba looked to Leon and gave a wink. "And you better visit too."

Leon gave a small smirk. "I guess it's the least I can do for the lion that saved my life."

Simba chuckled. "Well alright you two, get going!"

The other two lions grinned and both simultaneously bowed their heads before the king could protest. And with another bout of 'goodbyes' the two human turned lions headed back to their gummi ship, their quest for Christmas presents back in motion.

* * *

Leon looked at the Gummi ship's monitor with growing trepidation. Their next world, if you could call it that, was most unusual. There were no buildings, no palaces, no land. It was all water.

"We're going down there?" Leon asked. In all honesty Leon knew they were going down there because Sora wasn't likely to stop at worlds just for the heck of it. No, he purposefully went to this world, so obviously, their ship was going under…literally.

And yet, he could not see how they would find a Christmas present in a world with nothing but water.

"Yes Leon, we're going down there."Sora answered neutrally. A part of him wanted to bask in the moment that Leon might be…dare he say it?..._afraid_ to go under water. Yet a bigger part of him was sympathetic to Leon's reluctance. Heck when he first went to Atlantica he had a few good arguments to give to Donald to why he should not go under water. But back then he had his friends and King Mickey to find, so he pushed his fears aside. And now they had to get a gift. Plus he needed to give the mermaid princess her present. Thus, they had to go.

"Don't worry Leon. Donald rigged the ship with his magic, so, just like at Pride Lands, we'll be transformed to fit the surroundings. Plus we'll be able to breathe underwater." Sora explained.

Leon gave a small glare. "Right…We're not going to be turned into fish, are we, Sora." It wasn't really a question, because Leon refused, absolutely refused, to be turned into another animal. He got adjusted to a lion because lions were his favorite animals. But a fish? Nope, not going to happen. He was not going to be harpooned, electrocuted by jellyfish, or eaten by a whale. To put it blankly, he didn't like life under the sea.

"Leon…"Sora whined. He hated to do it, but it seems that the only way he'd get Leon to come with him was to pout for all he was worth. "Please Leon. I really want you to come with me." Sora spoke with glistening blue eyes and a pout that could rival any puppy's.

"Hnn…Whatever." Leon said finally, a slight shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Sora expertly completed a full underwater cartwheel, in order to get reacquainted with his blue merman tail. He smiled as he felt the water all around him, almost enveloping him in a welcome back hug. "Ah, it's been too long." The teenager spoke wistfully, while doing another twirl.

Then Sora quickly remembered his new companion. He looked behind him and almost didn't want to blink in fear that the sight would vanish. Twelve feet away was Leon. Shirtless. Oh my!

Sora knew the man was tan from his nicely-toned biceps but he couldn't fathom how his chest and stomach were too. Leon's leather jacket and white tee-shirt, although they were tasteful, did not do justice for the man's torso, or revealed it for that matter. But, heck, Sora bet his Keyblade couldn't break through those abs!

"Um Sora, could you help me?" Leon asked with a slight flush on his face.

Sora quickly snapped out of his fantasy zone and swam over to Leon. "Heh, sorry Leon. But uh, you look, really great in this form too." He said, trying his best not to openly stare at Leon's bared chest. If he stared at it he feared he would do something rash…Like touch it with his hand…or tongue…yeah he definitely needed to quit those thoughts right now.

"Hnn. Well you look pretty good yourself. You tease." Leon added with a smirk.

Sora gapped indignantly. "Leon! I am not a tease; this is just how mermen look!"

"Is that what we are?" Leon asked, looking down at his black and white tail in a mix of awe and reluctance.

"Well I think you might be half killer whale, but that's just my opinion. As for me, I'm half shark." Sora said proudly while swishing his dorsal fin for emphasis.

Leon shook his head, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Nah, you have to be part dolphin."

"What why?" Sora voiced.

"Because 'shark' and 'Sora' do not mix. Dolphins are more friendly and cute." Leon said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Sharks can be cute too!" The Keyblade weilder defended. At Leon's disbelieving look he looked away. "Well…the small ones are cute." He muttered. "And anyways, we're both mermen so that's that."

"Mm-hmm. About that…could you help me swim with this, thing?" Leon asked, while nodding his head back to his tail.

"Heh, sure thing. Well I learned to swim by playing some tag with Flounder. So, you gotta catch me."

"What?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you gotta catch me." Sora repeated with a playful grin. "Come on, it's really easy, just think of going up and kick your fin. Soon you'll be going up! Yeah like that!" Sora smiled as Leon followed his instruction flawlessly. Now he was above Sora.

"Okay you got it. Now let's go!" Sora excitedly exclaimed as he lead the way to their next destination. Leon shook his head in amusement, but nevertheless followed the exuberant teenager.

* * *

A mermaid with an abundance of brilliant red hair swam around a giant pillar made of rock and coral with the ease of an expert swimmer. She then looked behind her to see her fiancé awkwardly swim around the pillar and towards her. She smiled in encouragement as the mereman gave her a helpless look.

"Oh Eric, you're really doing wonderful. We'll just go a few more leagues and then we'll head back to Daddy's." Ariel said with a beatific smile. She still couldn't get over the fact that her home for sixteen years under the sea would soon no longer be hers. However, as much as it left a heavy feeling in her heart to leave her father and sisters, she would do anything to be with her one true love, Eric.

And it was really saying something that Eric was so tolerant and accepting of her aquatic heritage. He even proposed that they should spend Christmas with her family under the sea. Of course, that meant Eric had to earn a new set of fins in order to last the trip. So with a wave of his majestic trident, King Triton granted the couple such, simply delighted that he got to spend time with his youngest daughter and his soon to be son-in-law. Well, more likely he was happy to see Ariel. Like most fathers, King Triton put his daughter on top of a pedestal and still had a few lingering restraints to keep Ariel home. But he was getting better, and Eric and King Triton were bonding in that strange way men do. In a word, it was practically a perfect situation.

'Of course it took a lot to get here.' Ariel thought with sad smile. She had to learn a harsh lesson from making a deal with the notorious sea-witch Ursula. She risked everything: her family, her heritage, and her freedom for three days and a risky chance for true love's kiss. However through that whole ordeal she got to spend time with Eric and even met some great new friends: Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

'I wonder if they'll be visiting again soon…' the mermaid princess thought wistfully. Just thinking about her great friends made her sigh in longing. Oh well, wherever they were, she hoped they were all happy and well.

"Daydreaming again Ariel?" Eric said playfully. He was quite proud of himself that he mastered the art of staying stationary in the water. When he first got down here, he couldn't stop himself from either floating or sinking when he remained motionless. However with training from his fiancé he finally got the hang of it. Now it was just the actual swimming part that made living with his new aqua-colored fin difficult.

Ariel gave a smile in embarrassment. "I was thinking of my friends. I hope they're doing okay."

"Oh those three guys? Yeah, I would imagine that they're doing fine. They really know how to take care of themselves, if the battle with Ursula is anything to go by." Eric spoke with a grin.

Ariel giggled in agreement. "Especially with the battle of Ursula! Of course, you did wonderfully too Eric."

Eric gave a pleased smile. "Ah well..I was just the one to throw a spear. Those guys did most of the damage."

The red haired mermaid gave a light pat on the former man-turned-mereman. "You're being too modest."

Eric smiled at his soon-to-be-wife and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. The couple looked in each other eyes for a moment until the spell was abruptly broken with a happy laugh a short distance away.

The couple turned their heads to see a familiar spiky haired teenager currently enclosed in a pair of strong arms. The arms belonged to a strange yet utterly handsome merman. He had a scar running down diagonally across his forehead and towards his left eye. Although the scar gave a little sense of alarm to the two bystanders, the honest yet small smile on the man's face erased any doubt that the younger male was in danger. To the established couple it looked like the two males were perfectly content with each other.

"Ah, Leon! Let go let go!" Sora laughed in mirth, giving a few playful tries to escape the arms around his chest.

"Not until you say 'Mickey'." Leon stated with a playful smirk. In emphasis, he attacked Sora with another barrage of tickling.

The Keyblade wielder laughed helplessly. "Okay Okay, Mickey!" He gave a few more lingering laughs as the older male released the teen. "Jeeze Leon." Sora said with a smile to the scarred man.

"You were the one who insisted on playing 'tag' of all things. I was just returning a favor." Leon said calmly, traces of his smile still evident.

"Well, I guess that's true. But hey, you've gotten much better at your swimming because of it. I say my teaching was a success." Sora grinned while giving a small 'victory' symbol.

Leon gave a slight snort. "Only you would teach someone with a game."

"What can I say, it's highly effective." Sora spoke smugly while folding his arms behind his head in nonchalance.

"Hnn." Leon ended. The Gunblade weilder then looked away from Sora to realize that they had an audience this whole time. He lifted his eyebrow as a way of acknowledgement.

Ariel was first to compose herself after realizing she had the newcomers' attention. She immediately swam up to Sora and gave him a big hug making the teen jolt a little bit at the surprise.

"I'm so happy to see you Sora! I was just thinking about you." She said after releasing the boy from her enthusiastic hug.

"Nice to see you too Ariel. But I'd thought you'd be busy with Eric to think about little old me." Sora said with a mock-pout.

"Oh I still think of Eric, what's the phrase..twenty four seven." Ariel beamed, glad she mastered another human phrase. Eric had taught some to her, seeing as how, as upcoming queen, she needed to adapt to her human environment and be able to relate to them: otherwise meaning she had to learn all the new lingos and phrases. She was more than happy to learn though, it felt like there was a new and exciting thing for her to learn about the human world everyday. "And besides, I couldn't forget one of my wonderful friends." She insisted. Then after looking at the strange merman she inquired politely. "Hello, my name's Ariel."

Leon gave a cordial nod. "My name's Leon. Nice to meet you."

Eric also introduced himself to Leon. "So…Were you dragged into swimming with a fin too Leon?" Eric asked with a sympathetic smile.

Leon gave a serious nod. "Of course. You too?"

Eric made a noise in agreement. "Yeah, my wonderful fiancé loves bossing me around." Before Ariel could protest he quickly continued with an easy going smile. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Ariel gave a blush at that and smiled charmingly.

The other two males smiled in amusement at the innocent interaction between the betrothed couple.

Ariel then broke through the moment after forgetting she and Eric had company. "So Sora, is there something you need to do in Atlantica?"

"Yeah, I actually thought of getting a gift for my friend Yuffie. I think she would like some of those pretty sea shells I saw last time I was here. She likes shiny things." He said in explanation.

"Oh great! Where me and Eric were heading has a lot of beautiful shells. We'd be happy to go with you."

"Alright, sounds good." Sora said. And thus the two couples, one not so established, went to retrieve another Christmas gift.

* * *

"Wow, these things really shine! And I recognize this other one from my home world too." Sora exclaimed in admiration while turning over a good shard of Mother Pearl. It was fascinating how one side could look so ugly and murky when on the other side it was smooth and sparkled with a wide spectrum of color.

"I agree, they're one of my favorites too." Ariel said with her ever present smile. In her mind she remembered that she really wanted to ask Sora what his home world was like. But that conversation would hopefully come later.

"I'm just glad Yuffie's present was much easier to get than Aerith's flowers." Leon spoke up behind them. He was swimming beside Eric as both males decided to let the two friends up ahead get reacquainted.

"That sounds like there's a story behind it." Eric commented innocently. Beside him, Leon gave a nonchalant shrug. "Hnn. Nothing really happened."

Sora opened his mouth in astonishment. "As if! Leon could've died trying to get those flowers!"

"Oh no! What happened Leon? Are you alright?" Ariel asked in slight horror. She had only just met Leon, but she thought that the two had the makings of a real friendship. Plus she was a firm believer of the saying 'the friend of my friend is also my friend.'…maybe that wasn't the exact human saying, but she agreed with it whole heartedly. But regardless she wouldn't want any danger to befall her new friend.

"I'm alright Ariel." Leon said in a placating manner, secretly embarrassed and flattered that the princess worried for his welfare in an event that happened before she met him. He seriously wondered again why this princess wasn't one of the Princess's of Heart.

"Yeah, thanks to Simba. But I'm glad he was okay too." Sora said with a small smile. Honestly he was so glad Leon didn't get hurt. He couldn't imagine if Leon fell…but that didn't happen, so he refused to think of the 'what ifs' of a situation. Come to think of it, that was Leon's philosophy; not to think of the possibilities but of the true consequences of a situation. That's one of the things that made him a great leader…a great man…

Sora blushed and quickly banished his thoughts of his affections for Leon. Ariel thankfully distracted him from his musing at her next announcement.

"Hey, would you guys like to come eat a late lunch with us? I'd love to talk more with you both." Ariel invited.

Sora looked up above the surface of the water to see the sun, millions of miles away. Thanks to numerous days and nights of searching the worlds with Donald and Goofy, Sora became somewhat familiar of what time of day it was due to the sun's position. It wasn't much, but thanks to many worlds not having clocks, Sora just impulsively looked up above to see what time it was. He'd like to think it was a nifty skill to have, and now since time was of the essence before the day of Christmas, he was grateful for his choice.

And looking at it now, Sora deduced that they would be able to make two or three more worlds, four if they really hustled, for today. And two more days till Christmas. Yikes.

But looking at Ariel's hopeful smile and Eric's encouraging look, Sora decided that they could stay for another hour. '_We just might have to wake up early tomorrow_…'Sora thought with a shiver at the ghastly thought.

"Yeah why not?" Sora spoke with an easygoing grin. His smile widened as Ariel gave a cheer of delight.

* * *

**Whew! That was a lot huh? I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I was going to type more but I figured since this chapter was longer than the first, I should give you guys a break. (if you read this all in one sitting, I formally give you my respect!)**

**Now I know you know I'm horrible at updating, so I think another chapter this week won't be realistic. (I'm so sorry!) It's definitely not you readers, it's all me. I decided that I'm literally a compulsive quitter and procrastinator...not a good combination. But! I do plan to finish this (along with a lot more projects...) so in this coming year look for more updates! I'm so grateful for everyone's patience. I'm sorry and I hope to get better at updating quicker.**

**Once again, I hope everyone has a merry Christmas! Be jolly, merry, and all that good stuff! :]**

**Oh, and reviews count as a Christmas present. xD By the way, could everyone tell me what their favorite world in Kingdom Hearts is? Thanks!**


End file.
